Pokemon Regional Champion
by Flash3
Summary: 32 contestants, 1 will be champion of all regions. Who's going to be the victor? NO MORE OCS. IT IS NOW CLOSED. Now rated T for my decision that some OCs may curse. DISCONTINUED
1. Sign ups

Alright so I am actually gonna try a World Tournament. There are 32 contenders and only one will win. You can add 2 contestants if you want. So let's get on with the form. **ONLY ONE SHINY POKEMON AND** **NO LEGENDARIES! NO EXCEPTIONS. **Oh and please no flames. Then lets start writing

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Age:(13-20)

Gender:

Appearance:

What they wear:

Day:  
>Night:<br>Swim(optional)

Pokemon format(up to 6)  
>SpeciesNickname/Ability/Gender/Nature/Moves

Your battling style:

How they act during and outside of battle:

Any other things I should know about them:

* * *

><p>Mine is a secret so I'll give you Ash(he won't win I swear)<p>

Name: Ash

Age: I dont know

Gender: Male

Appearance: Weird black hair, Peachy skin, Black eyes

What they wear

Day: Black shirt, Blue jacket, jeans, blue and red hat, green backpack

Swim: Red swimming shirt

Night: Black shirt, green shorts

Pokemon

Pikachu/ Static/ Male/ Adamant/ Volt tackle, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Quick attack

Charizard/ Blaze/ Male/ Adamant/ Overheat/ Flamethrower/ Dragonbreath/ Steel wing

Sceptile/ Overgrow/ Adamant/ Leaf blade/ Solarbeam/ Leaf storm/ Agility

Snorlax/ Immunity/ Adamant/ Body slam/ Ice punch/ Hyper beam/ Rest

Swellow/ Guts/ Adamant/ Wing Attack/ Double team/ Aerial ace/ Quick attack

Heracross/ Swarm/ Adamant/ Megahorn/ Sleep talk/ Focus punch/ Hyper beam

Battling style: He finds an opening in his opponent and exploits it

How they act during the battle: They are focusing on the opponent rather than the spectators  
>Outside: They roam around and have fun in the area<p> 


	2. Announcement

**Announcement**

* * *

><p><strong>I still need 17 OCs left people.. So please ask others to actually write an OC so we can actually start. Here are the the people that are actually in.<strong>

From pokemon show: Ash Ketchum

Sparky KJHSU: Nicole Dalton

Canaver: Daniel King

Romantic Flights: Janice McConnell

Cisqua: Riru Metherlence

1David the Ice: Eddie William

IceyEmpoleon: Flori Resmore

1Alwayssearching2012: Aurora Langley

13WinxPossible: Sora Tamashi

Dragon132: Matthew Diamond

2011: Joey Surnance

kotina: Charlie

bizzleb: Matt Baker

Me: Dwyane Arias and Gary Arias

So we have 17 OCs so if you guys give me at least 15 OCs we will start the tournament

* * *

><p>Oh and I forgot this<p>

**Disclaimer: Although I own this tournament, I do not own pokemon**


	3. So Close to the 32 mark

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Well maybe someone jacked my idea but oh well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay thanks for your participation and now I only need 9 more OCs. Hooray! Now on to tell you who is in it.<strong>

CurrentCurrant: Asteria-Blue  
>Tomoyo Kinomoto: Lior Brownstein<br>Ember Hinote: Shikyo Death  
>xXCookieGiverXx:ShiAnne Mckenzie<br>Lilbear831: Ginyuki Nakutouri  
>Spartan20: Corey Spina and Tabitha Spina<br>2011: Joey Surnance  
>kotina: Charlie McCarther<br>Sparky KJHSU: Nicole Dalton  
>cavaner: Daniel King<br>Romantic-Flights: Janice McConnell  
>Cisqua: Riru Metherlence<br>David The Ice: Eddie William  
>IceyEmpoleon: Flori Resmore<br>Alwayssearching2012: Aurora Langley  
>WinxPossible: Sora Tamashi<br>Auraforce3000: Vladimir Darkslash  
>bizzleb: Matt Baker<br>Dragon132: Mathew Diamond  
>Me: Dwyane Arias and Gary Arias<br>Pokemon show: Ash Ketchum

* * *

><p>Oh and by the way. You can add 2 Ocs now so if you already published an OC, then you can make 1 more if you like.<p>

So our next chapter will be the intro so I hope that everyone will bear with me and wait til the real tournament will begin. Actually I'm gonna make the next chapter right now.

So, hope that I can get 9 more OCs so we can start the real battles.

**SlashtheSceptile over and out. Til next time.**


	4. No more OCs left

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and I never will**

* * *

><p>So I now have more than enough Ocs. So here are everyone who signed up<p>

Chaosandcupcakes: Taylor jay Jenkins  
>Auraforce3000: Vladimir Darkslash<br>kotina: Leon and Charlie McCarther  
>WinxPossible : Sora and Hikari Tamashi<br>magic135: Haruna pettit  
>Silent Swordmaster: Jeffix Defretal<br>the Red King: Shin Lozano  
>Magic Jac: Rocco Jones<br>Lancelot-Albion: Kallen Ashford  
>bizzleb: Anna and Matt Baker<br>Sparky KJHSU: Sparky Mizugoruo amd Nicole Dalton  
>AceTrainer777: Rachel Gonzalez<br>CurrentCurrant: Asteria-Blue  
>Tomoyo Kinomoto:Lior Brownstein<br>Ember Hinote: Shikyo Death  
>xXCookieGiverXx: ShiAnne Mckenzie<br>Lilbear831: Ginyuki Nakutouri  
>IceyEmpoleon: Flori Resmore<br>Alwayssearching2012 :Aurora Langley  
>Spartan20: Corey and Tabitha Spina<br>2011: Joey Surnance  
>cavaner: Daniel King<br>Romantic-Flights: Janice McConnell  
>Cisqua: Riru Metherlence<br>David The Ice:Eddie William  
>IceyEmpoleon: Flori Resmore<br>Pokemon show: Ash Ketchum  
>Oh and yours truly: Dwyane and Gary Arias<p>

* * *

><p>Yay! Now I have more than 1, so I have to find a way to take him out oh I know now. So, one of the characters are gonna have to fight another so I will randomly choose someone.<br>You better hope that you aren't picked..

See ya next time


	5. Preliminary Roundpart 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in anyway  
>Oh and my bad Dragon132 for not writing you're OC so you are still in.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Pokemon Regional Champion Tournament!" said the host. "My name is Henry Cortex and I will be hosting this year's annual Pokemon Regional Champion. First, we shall start the preliminary round. The rules are simple it is a one pokemon battle and if that pokemon loses, you automatically lose .Don't worry if you lose, you are still reserved a seat to watch the other competitors. So, let's start off with the prelims. First, up it is Nicole Dalton against Fred Duncan.<p>

***After 30 rough days of the preliminaries***

"Okay, so here are the people that advanced," says Henry as it shows up the screen, "Taylor jay Jenkins, Vladimir Darkslash, Leon and Charlie McCarther, Sora and Hikari Tamashi, Jeffix Komer, Shin Lozano, Rocco Jones, Kallen Ashford, Anna and Matt Baker, Nicole Dalton, Sparky Mizugoruo, Rachel Lanai, Asteria-Blue, Lior Brownstein, Shikyo Death, ShiAnne Mckenzie, Ginyuki Nakutouri, Flori Resmore, Aurora Langley, Corey and Tabitha Spina, Daniel King, Janice McConnell, Riru Metherlence, Eddie William, Flori Resmore, and Matthew Diamond. That leaves us with 2 spots left. Here is the second to final battle. Drum-roll please." There was a drum-roll sound as Henry clears his throat

"Here is from the red corner. The one and only Ash Ketchum."  
>Ash walks from his corner proudly as he goes the red side.<p>

"And from the blue corner. Here he is, it's Dwyane Arias.  
>Dwyane, an athletically built man with brown skin and black hair, walks though as if he is really calm to battle<p>

"Here are your two contenders, ref take it away." says Henry

The referee comes over as the both Ash and Dwyane walk to the center. "I want to see a nice clean battle. Use whatever it takes to win and remember, there are 3 million people watching you two.

"Cool," Ash says

"Alright," answered Dwyane in a dangerously calm voice

"Hope you are able to survive this battle, you'll need it." Ash says

"I think you should shut up cuz I'm gonna smack the shit out of you if you won't be quiet," Dwyane came back with only mildly annoyed as they walk back to their side.

"Begin," says the ref.

"Snorlax, I choose you!" commanded Ash as a fat green pokemon appears

"Deron, let's go!" says Dwyane. Coming out of the pokeball, comes a blue pokemon in a karate suit

"Amazing, two pokemon with high offense. I have a feeling this will be a very physical fight." says Henry

"Deron, use Bulk up!" exclaimed Dwyane  
>Deron starts to get muscular <strong>LITERALLY.<strong>

"Don't let him get any stronger. Use Ice punch" says Ash  
>Snorlax's fists turns to ice and charges at the Sawk.<p>

"Deron dodge it, then use Close Combat," Dwyane compels  
>Sawk just avoids it with ease and then packs a series of punches and kicks to Snorlax. Snorlax stumbles back and is really hurt.<p>

"Snorlax don't let him get a chance to breathe, use hyper beam," instructs Ash  
>Snorlax opens his mouth and fires a huge beam at Sawk. This time Deron couldn't avoid it due to being tired from his Close Combat. A huge explosion hits the blue being. After that, all there is was smoke.<p>

"A tough hit from that hyper beam I think Sawk is done for." exclaims Henry

**After a few minutes the smoke clears but it is barely noticeable  
><strong>

"What the Sawk is still up?" asked Ash, puzzled  
>Faint but sure, the Sawk is still up with many bruises.<p>

"Amazing Sawk is still up after that deadly blast." gasped Henry, "How did he survive that?"

"Don't you know his ability?" asked Dwyane

"Ability?" asked Ash

"It's called Sturdy." Dwyane explains as if he is talking to a child, "You can't knock him out in one hit so you just wasted your hyper beam for nothing."

"Oh yeah?" said Ash, "Humph, you are still done for. Snorlax use body slam!"  
>The big, fat man jumps up using his body towards Sawk<p>

"Horrible move Ash," Dwyane chides, "Sawk use Reversal"  
>Sawk uses Snorlax's attack against him and reverses his body slam by elbowing him and throws him on the ground not moving<p>

**After 30 seconds of Snorlax staying still  
><strong>

"Snorlax is unable to battle, Sawk wins the winner belongs to Dwyane," confessed the ref.

**There were many applauds, outrages, booing, and cheering**

"Would you two come to the middle of the field?" Henry requests.

The two came to the middle of the field and exchanges sportsmanship

"Good game, best of luck in your Unova journey." says Dwyane

"Congratulations, you beat me. Good luck in the rest of the tournament." says Ash

Ash is about to walk out with his companions until Henry stops him.

"Hold on Ash. Would you like a seat for three people?" he asks.

He looks at his friends and he says, "Sure, I always have time." He and the others walk to the stands with cheers as he walks up the stairs

Henry turns back to Dwyane, "Congratulations, you are officially in the tournament," says Henry

"Okay that is all for today my friends, the next battle is Gary Arias against Joey Surnance, until tomorrow. Good day." He walks out of the pokemon field and leaves.

* * *

><p>We'll I finally have time to write the chapter. And please this is my first fanfic much less my first OC fanfic. F<p>

Please R&R. I need feedback


	6. Preliminary Round Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon nor Ash who just got eliminated(nothing personal Ash)**

* * *

><p><strong>*The next day*<strong>

"Welcome to the final round of the pokemon preliminary round!" says Henry, "It's now Joey Surnance vs Gary Arias!"

Gary very similar appearance as Dwyane, approaches to the battlefield, before his younger brother Dwyane is waiting for him.

"What are you doing here faggot?" demanded Gary.

"I'm here because I want to encourage you to beat him." explained Dwyane, "He has a tough pokemon and don't get too cocky like Ash."

"I think I'm going to beat this guy as easily as I beat you, okay?" says Gary, "Now step out of my way."

Gary, despite Dwyane's advice, will not listen to him.

He walks up to the battlefield grinning his small, pale skinned, opponent.

"_This is gonna go by really fast. I'll knock him out in one hit." _thought Gary.

"Now here are the two contenders. Ref take it away!" exclaims Henry.

"Okay, I want a good fight," the ref shouts, "That last battle was way too quick."

The two walk to their respective sides. While walking, Gary is smiling, confident of his power.

"Begin!" exclaims the ref.

"Go Jetstream!" exclaims Joey.

A Staraptor appears, ready for combat.

"STAR-RAPTOR!" it cried.

"This will be fun, let's get this started Featherwing," commands Gary.

A Pidgeot comes out of the red ball looking fresh.

"GEOT!" as the Pidgeot rises from the air.

"Wow, two bird pokemon fighting in the air!" says Henry, awed.

"Let's start off with aerial ace," says Joey.

"Counter it with your aerial ace," commanded Gary.

Both pokemon went at high speeds hitting each other. While Staraptor has high attack, Pidgeot's defense cancels it.

"Featherwing, use Hurricane!" roars Gary.

Just like that, the winds build up and tries to wrap up the Staraptor.

"Jetstream, get away by using U-turn!" says Joey.

Staraptor, instead of hitting the Pidgeot, goes away from it and the gales were out of reach.

Gary stood there, looking puzzled as if he is surprised.

"Now, use Aerial Ace again." commanded Joey taking advantage of the unexpected move.

Staraptor goes back into fast speed and aims for Pidgeot. This time it hits Pidgeot directly and it goes down

"Fly back up and use your hurricane at Staraptor," Gary yells in anger.

Again, the gales of wind hurls at the Staraptor and this time, it gets hit and starts falling down, that was what Gary was waiting for.

"Now use your air slash at Staraptor!" he commands.

A huge ball swirled up from the winds and fires at Staraptor making it to fall down badly injured due to its low special defense.

"Let's finish this Featherwing. Use hurricane one more time!" yells Gary with absolute confidence.

Again, the winds surround Staraptor and it seems hopeless that it will lose the match.

Joey however thinks their is still a chance. He and his own pokemon lock eyes with each other and it seems that they are too determined to lose

Finally Joey yells, " Jetstream, this is an all or nothing match and I'm afraid we will have to gamble for this one. NOW, GIVE IT ALL YOUR POWER AND USE BRAVE BIRD!"

His roar was heard all they way to the top of his stadium while his Staraptor cloaks himself with blue and red aura which easily goes pass the gales and hits the Pidgeot with full force.

***Both pokemon fall to the ground with no one moving, the stadium is quiet and stays still as Henry comes out to announce. For once, both sides are both uneasy as both pokemon didn't move for 30 seconds.***

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, this match has ended with a draw," the ref tells.**  
><strong>

"I've never seen this before, but we have to call this a draw," explains Henry, "This means that none one else moves on to the second round."

***There was applauds everywhere as both trainers thanked their pokemon and puts them in their respective pokeballs.***

"Will you two please go to the middle to claim your tickets?" asks Henry.

***The two trainers came, got their tickets and tells them good game.***

"Good game. Nice Pidgeot you got there," says Joey.

"I've underestimated your Staraptor. I have a feeling that someday, your pokemon will end up being one of the best their are." Gary answers back.

"So here are the tournament brackets," Henry says

***A tournament bracket appeared in the screen and showed this.***

**Taylor Jay Jenkins vs Vladimir Darkslash**  
><strong>Charlie McCarther vs Sora Tamashi<strong>  
><strong>Jeffix Komer vs Shin Lozano<strong>  
><strong>Rocco Jones vs Dwyane Arias<strong>  
><strong>Kallen Ashford vs Anna Baker<strong>  
><strong>Nicole Dalton vs Rachel Lanai<strong>  
><strong>Asteria-Blue vs Lior Brownstein<strong>  
><strong>Shikyo Death vs ShiAnne Mckenzie<strong>  
><strong>Ginyuki Nakutouri vs Flori Resmore<strong>  
><strong>Aurora Langley vs Corey Spina<strong>  
><strong>Daniel King vs Janice McConnell<strong>  
><strong>Riru Metherlence vs Eddie William<strong>  
><strong>Leon McCarther vs Haruna Pettit<strong>  
><strong>Sparky Mizugoruo vs Tabitha Spina<strong>  
><strong>Matthew Diamond vs Hikari Tamashi<strong>  
><strong>Matt Baker<strong>

"These are the tournament brackets basically," explains Henry. "As you can see Matt Baker is alone so that means that Matt Baker automatically moves to the second round. So these are your opponents and the round starts in two days. Other than that, you can do whatever you want. We have tennis courts, basketball courts, a swimming pool, a comfy room just for you guys, and a practice battlefield. So do whatever you like in those days. Good day and I hope you continue to watch these intense battles. See you in two days"

***He walks out of the announcer's stage***

* * *

><p>Okay, so you hear that? No battles for the next two chapters so I need you guys to do this form:<p>

What do you do for free time:

Who are your friends here: (Max 10 friends)

Who is your best friend going to be: (Only 1)

Okay, so this is it for now, so see ya.

**Please R&R for this. I actually care about what you guys think  
>And my bad to Magic Jac, too<br>**


	7. Intro of the hotel

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I only own this story and these chapters  
><strong>Okay, so I can't look at the reviews. I don't know why but there are 54 reviews but only 45 shows, so please pm me about feedback and the form last chapter.

* * *

><p>There are 31 trainers walking in the inside of a five-star hotel Henry granted them to stay.<p>

They were following an employee that led them to their hotel rooms. It was quiet until Hikari asked, "So where are all our rooms?"

The employee answered although mildly annoyed, "Here's your room. Room 101" The room was huge and there's a king sized bed.

Hikari went to the room grinning happily, "Wow this room is so big!" he exclaimed.

"You can do whatever you want and have dinner whenever you want. We have basketball courts, tennis courts, swimming pools, practice battlefield, many restaurants, and a few all you want buffets. Oh and by the way, my name is Kendal." the butler answered

* * *

><p>So, here it is sorry for the short chapter. The real days start next chapter, if I can get everyone's OCs info. I would like to say that I won't have any chapters like this, but no promises. And again, if you would like to make a feedback andor tell me your OC form, please pm me.

-SlashtheSceptile signing off


	8. Hotel Room Day 1M

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and I won't in one hundred years**

**Oh and the authors that did not write the form. I chose them for you so once again, my bad. Also, I decided one day to be split the days to three chapters morning, day, and night. Oh and this is starting at 8:30 a.m. through 10 a.m.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*In the bedroomhallway in the morning***

**Dwyane's POV  
><strong>

In room 106

_"So this is what it's like to be in the tournament and staying up," he thought_.

He hears his stomach growls.

"_I'm hungry. I'm gonna get some food."_

He starts off to the door, but when he opens it, a guy appears in the doorway. He is a boy cut, spiky sun blond hair, deep jade eyes and very tanned skin. He is wearing black cargo pants, black sneakers, red loose T-shirt, black headband around his arm.

"Hello!" he says out loud.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Dwyane yells, startled, "Um hi. Next time, can you knock the door please."

Then, a girl opens her door. She has a straight shoulder length brown hair in a ponytail, bangs over left eye,sky blue eyes,beige skin. She was wearing blue short-sleeved night shirt that reaches her knees and Mudkip slippers.

"HEY SHUT UP! I WAS SLEEPING!" she yells waking up another guy.

The guy appears irritated, but not as loud. He has long brown hair tied in a ponytail. He's wearing a black T-shirt with a leaf symbol in the chest part, blue jeans, black running shoes. He has two black belts one for his pants, the other for his pokeballs which hangs loose.

He says, "Hey you're waking people up, can you be quiet please?"

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" asks the girl?

"I'm just walking around, bored." says the guy who startled Dwyane

"I was about to go to a restaurant wanna come with me?" Dwyane answers

"Now that you say it, I'm starving," says the girl.

"Me too," says the other guy.

"Great! My name is Dwyane, you guys?" says Dwyane

"My name is Sparky," says the girl

"I'm Hikari." answers the 1st guy

"Call me Lozano," answers the second guy.

***To the cafe called the Indian Cafe**

**Sparky's POV**

**Just walking for 5 minutes  
><strong>

"Ugh how much longer," Hikari asks.

She looked out of energy, sweating like crazy.

"You're joking right?" asks Dwyane getting annoyed, "You have all the energy to walk around at night and startle me, but you can't walk to the Indian Cafe?"

_"Wow, I never thought that Dwyane would get angry for that. He looked so calm when I came out of my room." _Sparky thought.

"Alright I can see the Indian Cafe from here." says Lozano, "Let's go!"

***In the Cafe**

"I wonder what food do they have?" asks Hikari

There was a cashier there. When he saw them, he smiled, "Hi, welcome to Indian Cafe, find a spot to where you would like to eat."

The four people sat down and started to talk, except for Sparky. She was spacing out. She didn't know is that they were talking about having a tag team practice battle.

"So Sparky, you down?" asks Lozano.

"What?" asks Sparky.

"We asked you if you wanted to battle with us, so you coming?" asks Dwyane.

"Sure," answers Sparky.

"_This is perfect! Now I can analyze their pokemon and their style." thought Sparky._

They were talking so much, they forgot that they were waiting for the waiter.

The waiter went to their table and asks, "Welcome to Indian Cafe what would you like to drink?

They told him their orders and after 15 minutes then they finished their breakfast

"Dam, that food was good!" exclaims Lozano after they left.

"Okay so can we battle, now?" asks Hikari

"We need to go to the practice field first. Just wait." tells Sparky.

***After 10 minutes of walking they finally reached to the practice field**

"YAY! TIME TO BATTLE!" exclaims Hikari

"Okay, so let's go battle. We can choose any pokemon we want to. Is that alright?" asks Dwyane

Everyone muttered in agreement

So, everyone chose their teammates, Dwyane is with Hikari and Sparky is with Shin.

"Okay, Slash let's go!" says Dwyane  
>The pokemon is a Sceptile, but it looks blue instead of green, looking strong for battle. "-TILE!" it said.<p>

"Go Tyrant!" yells Hikari  
>A Tyranitar appears. "-TAR!" Tyranitar bellows out<p>

A sandstorm appears. Luckily the battlefield is outside so it won't be as messy. Unfortunately, the sandstorm hurt the Sceptile and it turns to a Zoroark

"God dammit Hikari!" yells Dwyane, "Use the Tyranitar when I'm using ground-type, a rock-type, or a steel-type. You broke his cover!"

"Sorry." Hikari says apologetically

"Okay then. Let's go Quagsire" Lozano responds.  
>The Quagsire comes out of the ball. "QUAG-SIRE!" it yells<p>

"My turn. I'll use Swampert," she says calmly  
>The ball comes out and a Swampert appears, "SWAM-PERT!" it bellows.<p>

"Zorro, use Night Daze and aim it for the Quagsire!" Dwyane commands

"Quagsire, use Protect!" responds Lozano

"Tyrant, use Dragon Claw on Swampert!" Hikari tells Tyrant

Swampert, use Ice Punch at the Tyranitar!" Sparky counters

Zoroark fires a blackish/purple beam at the Quagsire while Quagsire puts up a force field and the beam bounces off harmlessly.

The Tyranitar makes his claws sharp while the Swampert makes his hand turn into hard ice. They both start attacking each other.

"Zorro use Night Daze and aim for Quagsire again!" Dwyane commands

"Keep slashing him with your Dragon Claw!" Hikari utters

"Quagsire, use Protect again to counter it!" yells Lozano

"He's leaving himself open, use Surf!" commands Sparky

The Zoroark aims another beam at him while Quagsire puts up another force field. This time the force field breaks and hits Quagsire and takes extreme damage from it.

Swampert somehow made water appear and hits both Zoroark, Tyranitar, and Quagsire.

Zoroark take a moderate amout of damage and stumbles back while Tyranitar takes extreme damage and is the verge of fainting while Quagsire regains a little health.

"Zorro use Focus Blast and aim for Swampert!" yells Dwyane

"Tyrant use Dragon Claw and aim for Quagsire!" roars Hikari

"Quagsire use Water Pulse and fire at Tyranitar!" commands Lozano

"Swampert, finish this with Surf!" Sparky shrieked

The Quagsire fires at Tyranitar, but the Tyranitar evades it and hits it with a claw and Quagsire has swirls in his eyes

After that, Swampert uses his surf and hits both of them and Tyranitar has swirls and luckily Zoroark has swirls, too. Probably by a critical hit.

Unfortunately, the Swampert didn't see the white sphere that was hurtling towards Swampert. Unfortnately, it was a critical hit as well and goes down in swirls.

"Ooh, that sucks." says Dwyane, laughing.

Hikari and Lozano starts laughing.

"Shut up!" Sparky answers but is trying hard not to laugh.

"Good game anyways," Hikari says

"Well, see ya later!" says Lozano

"See ya!" everyone else says.

***It is now 10 a.m.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well how do you like the chapter? Sorry I didn't put any other OCs . I'll make sure I'll be putting more OCs next chapter.<strong>**The next chapter is mid-day which is going to be 10 a.m. to 4:30 p.m.**

**One, I made a poll. If you're interested in the question, well the question is this: Do you want Pokemon to have a POV in the hotel? Vote now because I will close it in 2 weeks. And it is in my profile. DO NOT PUT IT IN THE REVIEW BOX!  
><strong>

**Two, here's the upcoming stories that I'm gonna write. **

**Pokemon Tag Team challenge(Tag team tournament,) **

**National Pokeball Association(Pokemon playing my favorite sport, Basketball,) and **

**Saviors of the Region(Pokemon saving all the regions).**

** If you want a form for these, pm me so I can write you the form. So SlashtheSceptile over and out  
><strong>


End file.
